Any Other Emotion
by Aslan515
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed to Morgana and for the first time she has the opportunity to confront him about why he never helped her. Mergana One-shot. Inspired by and amazing dream I had pre-series 5.


**In April of this year I had the most amazing Merlin and Morgana dream ever! They are my heart and this was the reveal I dreamed about happening in series 5. I loved writing it down! Enjoy!**

* * *

The dining hall was filled with a crowded silence. Members of the court stood all around the outside of the tables. The room was decorated with the Pendragon emblem while food and drink stood untouched in front of the silent crowd. Courtiers stood in silence all eyes on the woman standing in the center of the room. Their colorful clothing and dazzling outfits revealed the celebration that was meant to have taken place. The banners hanging from the ceiling stirred lightly in the thick air. All eyes around the walls watched the empty center of the room. Morgana Pendragon stood in the center of the dining hall alone. Her tattered dress hanging to her body, her bright eyes fixed unmoving. Her dark hair curled wildly from around her face. Merlin watched her, his expression unreadable as he stood to the side of the crowd, close to the doorway. The air was thick and the room stood silent and still.

Suddenly, a ghost-like figure appeared in front of Morgana. Wisps of smoke and fog grew from the floor and rose to stand in front of the Priestess It faced her floating above the crowd. Morgana showed no surprise or fear in her face. She didn't even flinch. The court gave a collective gasp as the fallen Lady of Camelot spoke to the ghost, "Who are you?" Her tone was even, but demanding.

The ghost spoke in a smooth voice that echoed through the room, "I, Morgana Pendragon, am a magical creation." The smoke continued to move and change form.

"Who created you?" Morgana asked without hesitation. The priestess raised her chin higher as she inspected the creature.

"I was created by one you scorned, but one who has understood you all along," the creature answered slowly.

Morgana's eyes grew smaller as she glared at the creature. Her expression became one of distrust and frustration, "and who is that?" She asked her voice loud.

"I think you know Morgana. One who has known all your secrets. One who has stopped you at every turn. One whose loyalty has puzzled you for years… I am an illusion created by Merlin, who was once your friend, but now you, Morgana, have made him your enemy." The creature stated. No one in the room made a sound. Morgana didn't move. She didn't flinch or gasp or even turn to look at Merlin. She just stared at the magical ghost as though judging it's words. For what seemed like an eternity the hall was completely silent. The air once again thick…it seemed like the entire world had stopped to wait. Finally, Morgana spoke, but this time her voice was barely a whisper.

"That's not possible," she said her soft voice quivering.

The creature spoke again, it's voice seeming to bellow in the hall. "Oh, but it is Morgana. For 14 years the young warlock, christened since birth by magic has resided in Camelot. His magic ever present with him, his destiny leading him." Morgana stared at the creature, her eyes fixed wide. Slowly, Morgana turned to where Merlin stood. For another long moment she stared at him. Merlin met her stare. Green eyes bore deeply into blue. Morgana hesitantly strode up to Merlin. She faced him standing only a breath away. She gazed into his eyes her expression blank. The hall continued to hold its breath as the two stood penetrating the other's gaze. Quietly, in wisp the magical creature slowly faded away. Morgana watched as Merlin's eyes, never leaving her own, quickly flashed gold for only a second. When Morgana saw this she gasped and took a step back. Her face showed the weight of a thousand years crashing down upon her. Merlin watched her before he unexpectedly turned away and walked out of the hall of people. Still no one had moved. Morgana swiftly followed him.

The pair didn't speak as they made their way through the empty Camelot halls. Morgana barely glanced at the interior of the citadel that had once been her home. The halls she had once walked so different a person from who she was now. Morgana recognized the doorway when Merlin reached Gauis's familiar physicians chambers. Merlin walked in, still not speaking while he held the door open for Morgana. She entered the room, gliding past Merlin and stopped in front of the table in the middle of the room. Morgana stopped and stared at the empty table top. Merlin shut the door before he walked around the other side of the table to face Morgana. Another long moment passed where neither spoke, neither moved, but in the end it was Morgana who broke the silence.

"14 years," she whispered.

"Yes." Merlin answered solemnly.

"Christened by magic since birth."

"Yes." Merlin replied as Morgana took a step closer to the side of the table.

"All along..." Morgana spoke again her voice barely audible due to the emotional toil in her breath.

Merlin sighed, taking a deep breath he spoke, "Morgana, I tried to..." he began, but before he could finish Morgana raised her arm and harshly slapped him across the face. Merlin turned his head, his eyes closed painfully, but he did not move to touch his throbbing cheek. Morgana's eyes were wide as she stared at him. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"You knew... I came to you... I thought that... I trusted...how could you… understand..." her words were broken and becoming less and less coherent as she desperately searched his face. The great priestess so full of confidence, assurance, and determination in a single moment lost every ability to comprehend. Merlin gently returned his eyes to her, saying nothing. Morgana paused, her eyes searching his frantically, and tried again, "I was alone...and Uther..." she took another long pause. Merlin watched Morgana's eyes fill with desperation and longing as she asked suddenly, the strength in her voice returning, "what am I?" She slowly took a step towards Merlin. Their faces once again close together.

Merlin's voice was uncharacteristically gentle for speaking to her. "In some ways," he began, "you and I are the same. Those given the gift of magic." With those calming words, Morgana's eyes flashed in anger. When she spoke again her voice was strong, angry, and defiant.

"Then how could you!?...Tell me Merlin, after knowing all this time... after seeing what I was fighting for, for our people, people of magic. People like you and me who are persecuted daily for being themselves? How could you stand by and let them suffer? How could you leave me to fight this battle alone?" Morgana could hear her breaths coming hard and fast now. She felt her blood rushing to her head.

Merlin stood his ground. "Because Morgana, though I understand you; better than anyone. Though I am so sorry for everything you have been through… I have never once, agreed with what you've been fighting for. You lost sight of yourself, Morgana. I don't think you even know what you're fighting for anymore. Morgana, you have no idea. You don't understand your own battle, this vendetta against Arthur, against Uther, against magic... None of what you are doing is bringing you the peace and hope our people deserve. You have no concept of those who you've turned into your enemies. Those who were always there for you, always loved you. You've let your fear, your spite, but most of all your endless bitterness turn you against the very ones who were always on your side."

Morgana leaned forward, her expression hard, "I'm starting to learn you were never on my side, Merlin."

Merlin took a step closer, feeling her warm breath against his face, "even there you are wrong, Morgana. The difference now, is that you've made yourself believe that I will always be a poison to you, and feeling hatred toward me is so much easier than recognizing any other emotion, you know, you feel for me."

* * *

**The End  
I know I know, I feel like a terrible person for ending it there, but truly that is where my dream ended. Sad, but so good! Mergana forever!**


End file.
